I love him
by VALove081098
Summary: Rose is still at saint vlads shes pregnant the attack never happened dimitri might go to prison after admitting to be the father
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

Its been awhile since the attack on the school Dimitri and I have had to be more discreet about everything because there are more guardians at saint Vlad now and I hate it we haven't done it since that night in the cabin. I was on my way to see lissa when I felt someone grab my butt I had turned around to smack them but there he was and he said " so I can fuck you but I cant smack your ass got it Roza" that made me laugh and I replied "no I just thought you where someone else". " oh OK well bye see you at practice" He walked off but not before he grabbed my butt again. When I got to Lissas room she hugged me and said " sit we have a lot to talk about" I did as told and said "so".

"so come on tell me who is he"

I replied " no one I don't have a boyfriend"

she said " lies OK your all smiley lately you were walking funny last week and you have been skipping out on lunch to go places"

I sighed " so liss your reasoning behind my dating life is I walk funny and I am neglecting me and I smiled"

she looked at me then said "tell me who he is"

I smiled and said " Dimitri Belikov liss no compulsion omg I just omg don't tell anyone"

she still looked dumbstruck but she spoke " omg he is your teacher rose"

I smiled " but I love him"

**DPOV**

Rose showed up late for practice and she looked nervous so I asked " whats wrong"

She smiled and said " she compelled me to tell her and I don't know if shes going to tell"

I sighed and said " Roza if she does just remember shes your best friend and you still love her"

she was crying as she said "if she cared she wouldn't say anything if she does I will hate her forever"

I pulled her close to me and held her and whispered " everything will be OK"

she looked up an smiled I kissed her just as the door opened reveling a pissed off Alberta and Stan my first thought was she told.

Alberta spoke and said " Belikov why are you hugging ms. Hathaway"

I didn't let go of her I just said " shes upset and by the way can one of you go get the princess I think they need to talk".

Alberta looked at me and said " upset about"

I knew something she was still upset about though she didn't show it " a rumor about a relationship between her and two of the male students"

Alberta looked at the crying rose still in my arms and said " what did they say and who started it"

Rose looked up let go of me still crying and said " Jesse zeklos And Ralph something I don't know his last name and Mia Rinaldi they said I slept with Ralph and Jesse and that I let them drink my blood"

Alberta walked over to rose and put her arm around her and said " Stan go get the princess rose I will handle this Belikov take her back to her room please"

When I was walking rose back she whispered thank you for the excuse . When we got there I walk her into her room and we kissed again and then I spoke " I'm so glad Alberta didn't see that kiss". She smiled and nodded just then lissa walked in and roses smile turned into a glare.

She saw this and said " what did I do"

Rose looked up at her and started to cry again and said " you know what you did"

Lissa looked hurt and then she said " no I don't rose tell me all I heard was about you being mad at Mia"

rose looked at her and then at me and just said " wow you cant even admit to it"

I looked at lissa and saw she really didn't know " rose she didn't say anything"

Lissa looked shocked and said " rose I wouldn't tell I know you to love each other"

Rose looked at her and smiled and said " sorry I was mad"

she was crying once again and before lissa could hug her I was she looked at me and said " you know sometimes I think I like you"

I smiled and said " only like"

she said " OK love but only a little"

I just nodded and laughed

Lissa said " omg you do laugh and smile I have to take a pic"

I just looked away

The next day at practice me and rose were jogging and suddenly she fell. I was soon by her side and saw she had passed out I checked if she was breathing when I knew she was ,I picked her up and ran towards the clinic. When I got there the doctor had taken her and had started to draw blood for test she put a oxygen mask on her and walked away I was sad she was laying there breathing but I felt helpless because I didn't know how to help her.

**APOV**

The doctor from the clinic called and said a student passed out it was Rosemarie Hathaway. She had also said that the reason was she was pregnant and had, had a heat stroke and the reason she called was she ran a paternity test through all of the blood samples that she had gotten from recent checkups and she had a match and it was a guardian. I practicably ran to the clinic when I got there all she said was Belikov. I walked into roses room were he was sitting and said " guardian Belikov you are under arrest for the rape of Rosemarie Hathaway".

It surprised me he just stood up and let me arrest him he didn't fight at all. I had called princess Vassilia so rose wouldn't be alone when she woke up I told lissa everything.

The next day rose had woken up and lissa had told her she had freaked out so they called me when I went in there to talk to her she just glared at me kirova was with me and I spoke " rose you can have an abortion if you"

Before I could finish my sentence she spoke " I don't want an abortion I want him back I love him he didn't rape me"

I said " rose its still statutory rape he still is going to prison"

She didn't speak she just glared and grabbed something off the nightstands something I couldn't see. She moved whatever it was towards her arm then I saw what it was before I could stop her she had slit her wrists. I called the doctor and they came in and started to work on her they made me leave I didn't know what to do so I went to go see one of our consoles to ask and she said " is only illegal if the parents aren't OK with it so I would release him until you know what they think and let her see him and let them tell her there decision before you act on it".

I just walked off after that to my office I made two calls one to Janie Hathaway and the other to relies guardian believe. The next day they released him and he went to go see rose after I told him what had happened. Janie showed up to but she had someone with her. She walked up to me and said "Alberta where is she"

I said " in the clinic with him"

She glared and said " you let him out"

I looked at her and said " yes legally I had to until you talk to him and her and make your final decision about whether or not you want to file charges".

She said " just me or can Abe come".

I said "um I'm sorry who are you I mean only the parents can"

Janie looked at the man and then me and said " this is roses father ibrium Muzar and before you ask he wasn't around because when rose was born he wasn't that stable but now he has money and is all together I was going to introduce them at her graduation but I thought he should have some input now"

I nodded and said " he can come but neither of you can hurt him OK"

They both nodded and headed to see rose. When they got to her hospital room she was curled up in little ball on the bed holding his hand laughing. He was smiling at her and then he started laughing .

**RPOV**

Dimitri was telling me about his family who was coming up because of what had happened. He had told me about when his nephew turned one he had shoved his whole face into a birthday cake. It was funny I was laughing and so was he I liked when he laughed he rarely ever did. I was happy until the door opened and my mom and some guy walked in with Alberta. He saw it to and squeezed my hand. My mom spoke first after telling Alberta she could leave she wouldn't do anything wrong. As soon as Alberta was gone she spoke.

" how are you feeling sweetie" she said

I just rolled my eyes and turned away from her. Dimitri squeezed my hand tighter and the he spoke.

" shes having trouble breathing when shes asleep and she is very nauseous so the doctor gave her some pills for the nausea and she has to use an oxygen machine and mask to sleep" he said.

She looked at him and said " thank you guardian Belikov" and the she said to me "Rose sweetie can we talk"

I still didn't look at her and didn't speak I just scared at his hand and cried I guess he noticed because he squeezed my hand tighter and gave me a look of concern. My mom didn't say anything for awhile but when she did she asked.

"Guardian Belikov do you have any family here"

He responded " no I have some in Russia"

She said " oh mom brother sister grandparents"

He said " three sisters a mom a grandma a nephew two nieces and a niece or nephew on the way"

She said " wow big family"

He just nodded

She asked " Any of them come to visit a lot do you visit them"

He said " my family comes when they can afford to and I go when I can"

She said " that's good"

I knew I would eventually have to talk so I did sooner than later. I turned and looked at the man who was sitting next to my mom holding her hand who had yet to speak and asked " who are you"

My mom smiled at me looking at anyone but Dimitri and then before the man could speak she did.

" Rosemarie this is your dad ibrium Muzar" she said

I just stared at him and then he spoke " it a pleasure to finally meat you Kizim"

I looked at him and said " whats a Kizim and why now"

He answered " Kizim means sweat heart in Turkish and why now what"

I answered " OK so why now do you want to meet me"

I still hadn't talk to my mother and it was obviously pissing her off and I didn't care.  
My mom answered for him again " he wasn't stable so I didn't think it was best"

I just looked shocked and said " you didn't think it was best for me to see my dad just like you thought it was best to drop me off at a boarding school and not come to see me ever"

He looked fucking pissed and then she responded " I had to work"

All I had to say to that was " get the fuck out"

She looked at me like a had told her that I was dead and magically came back from the dead.

She asked " what"

I simply responded " I want you both to get out"

My dad or what ever made her leave with him and I turned to Dimitri and began to cry.

**DPOV**

I was surprised by what had happened she was nice to me she didn't hit me and roses dad didn't either I mean surprised. Rose and her of course got in a fight but I needed to talk to rose about her talking calmly to her mom. I did all the talking in the conversation but I knew she listened I told her I would go get something to eat I mean I would but I wanted to go talk to her parents.

I soon found them sitting in one of the guardian lounge rooms I walked in cleared my throat to make my presents known. They both looked at me and Janie asked me to sit. I did and then she asked " why are you here why aren't you with her if you love her so much" she said it sarcasticly. I looked at her and said " I wanted to talk to you about what happened with rose"

She looked at me and said " you mean you brainwashing my baby"

I was astonished and said " I came here because I talked to her about it and she said she was sorry shes just frustrated right now and she wanted to talk to you both again tomorrow" and with that I left I didn't need to put up with this and I went back to my Roza.

**RPOV**

The next day I was curled up with dimity when my parents walked in again. I looked at them and said " hi"

They both said " hi"

Dimitri kissed my head and whispered " I love you" in my ear before walking out.

My mom asked " where is he going"

I repondid "i wanted to talk to you alone so I asked him to leave"

She said " oh"

I said " I know you both want to arrest Dimitri but I love him and he loved me and I know your just going to say he is lying but hes not and it pisses me off that you don't understand"

My dad spoke not my mom " Kizim I love you and I am your dad therefor I cant like him it just a thing and I am perfectly OK with it because if he hurts you and I find out he will die"

My mom just nodded and then said " we already told Alberta"

I smiled and said " really"

she nodded and then waled over and hugged me and so did my dad.

Dimitri walked back in and said " I am sorry for interrupting but I wanted to tell you that my moms here and she wants to meet you so"

My mom and dad stood up hugged me again and left and then he walked out only to return with his mom.  
She smiled and said " hello I am olena"

I smiled back and said " nice to meet you Olena"

Dimitri sat down and his mom sat in the chair next to him and he was holding my hand.

His mom said " I know that you have already graduated technically from your regular classes and I know that the conditions if no charges are filled is if you both move some where else and well we have an extra room"

Dimitri hugged his mom and thanked her and then I spoke " so when do we move in "

Dimitri laughed and said " I have to be cleared first Roza"

I laughed and said " no that's already happened now I need to find a college to go to and get a job and a house"

He looked at me and said " what"

I said " my parents told me they told Alberta that they weren't going to file charges and well I think my dad will probably pay for college maybe even a house but I will need to find a job"

His mom laughed and said " I said you could live with us"

I said " well that temporary we need a plan b for when we need more room"

she laughed and said " oh"

Dimitri said " so what do you want to do for a living"

I smiled and said " I don't know I have always thought I would be a guardian"

He smiled and said " you still have time so your OK"


	2. Chapter 2

I said " OK" and then rolled over to sleep.

**DPOV**

My sweet Roza was asleep and my mama had left to go to her room while I stayed with her. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. The next morning I woke up and my Roza was nowhere to be seen. I was scared where was she. She was pregnant and she could be hurt. I hadn't noticed the door had opened and my Roza had walked in.

She said " OK so now I am not allowed to leave"

I said " well of course you are but you could tell me first"

She walked over and sat in my lap and began to kiss me. I kissed her back. I pulled away soon after and she looked sad.

" why did you stop"she said

" we cant have sex in a clinic in a high school" I said

" we were kissing not having sex"she said

I said " kissing leads to sex"

She didn't fight anymore and just curled up in my lap and fell back to sleep. She was going to be able to leave the clinic tomorrow and I was happy. Then the day after we would have to get on a plane to Russia. I missed Russia a lot I missed the rest of my family and I was glad they would fet to meet my Roza. Since she had just met her dad he was going to move to Russia to get to know her.

**RPOV**

Today we were going to Russia I had never been there and was a little scared. I mean you here all the stories about Russia and how its bad. I mean I knew Dimitri would protect me but still I was worried. I mean I was probably being stupid about this but I am allowed to be worried.


End file.
